Everest Silverman
Everest Silverman(also known as Everest Silverman McCord due to adoption) is a tomboyish Siberian Husky and the ranger rescue pup of the PAW Patrol, aswell as an Arctic expert. She is the 8th member of the team. She is Jake's dog and K9 daughter. She is Marshall's love interest and the most popular character in the PAW Patrol TV show. She is sometimes called "The Best in the World". She was created by Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan while making her introduction in the acclaimed season 2 episode "The New Pup". Bio It is unknown where she originally came from, as she was shown to live in the Antarctic/South Pole all by herself and alone with no one else but penguins as her only friends while living in an igloo she made all on her own. It is unsure how she got to the Arctic and how long she's been there. The whereabouts of her parents and other family is currently unknown. During her time live in the Arctic, she would practice performing rescues with penguins. It is assumed that she has always wanted to become a search & rescue dog due to her stating she loves rescues. Until one day, she came across Jake and save him from falling off the edge of a cliff into the icy water. The two quickly develope a close bond when she reveals how hard she's had it living by herself and creating shelter in a snow bank. After saving Jake's life a second from falling into a snowy abyss and meeting the PAW Patrol, he offers her an opportunity to start a new life with him by living up in the mountains close to town, where she would also be hanging and being part of missions with her new friends and sense of family. After riding in the PAW Patroller back to Jake's mountain, a small ceremony is held making Everest a member of the PAW Patrol team for her courage by Ryder. Since then, she has joined the others on several missions including becoming a Sea Pup, Air Pup and superhero while developing close friendships with Rubble, Skye and Tracker. She has even shown to develop a crush on Marshall due to some of the nice stuff he's done for her. And grown to becoming an Arctic expert. Reception Since her introduction in "The New Pup", Everest immediately proven popular and have received widespread acclaim among young & older fans. Voice-actress(es) Berkley Silverman(2014-present) Gallery Screenshot 2019-04-23-14-59-56.png|The New Pup, 2014 20171206 165555.jpg Screenshot 2019-09-23-09-41-27.png 53576393 1213094792189195 575065918724374528 o.jpg 816GUKN-PuL.jpg Everest_front_and_center_.png|Front and center Screenshot_2019-09-11-10-56-45.png|No hat Screenshot 2019-05-23-12-26-47~2.png|No hat, under blanket and on bean bag Bandicam 2018-11-10 15-22-13-843.jpg I'm Everest.jpg Everest's feet and toes.jpg|Everest's Feet Everest's hat without the wool.png|Hat without wool bandicam 2018-10-31 17-29-46-637.jpg bandicam 2018-10-31 17-30-59-721.jpg bandicam 2018-10-31 17-31-34-626.jpg Everest_naked.png|Naked The Pawsome Nine.jpg|With all of her friends J.jpg|With her secret crush and future boyfriend, Marshall Screenshot 2019-01-05-04-37-33~2.png|The Sea Husky, from her three year anniversary 2017 IMG_20171227_224656.jpg|Scuba gear vyebynun6numysvd fx3.jpg|First time underwater Screenshot_20180130-165549.png The New Sea Pup.jpg|Becoming a Sea Pup bandicam 2018-11-14 17-19-51-388.jpg|With her owner and human father, Jake McCord collagemaker_202019112621169.jpg|If he had led her own Ultimate Rescue, by Otha Bland II